


The One with the Rumour

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Episode:s08e9 The One with the Rumor, F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: An AU of the One with Rumor but Chandler is pregnant instead.
Relationships: Chandler Bing & Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The One with the Rumour

"Hold up!" Monica shouted to the group, trying to stifle her laughter, "that's true? You maid out with Mrs Altman?"

Ross awkwardly looked to the group, looking between Rachel, Will and the others. 

"She had soft hands!"

"She was 50?" Chandler asked, chuckling as he put a hand oon his rounded stomach. "Did she looked 16?"

"There is a picture of her in the yearbook actually." Rachel snorted as she showed Monica, Chandler and Phoebe the blue book.

"Wow!" Phoebe loudly exclaimed. 

"She didn't photograph well!" Ross tried to defend himself, though failing miserably. 

"Well she probably wasn't familiar with the process because she was used to having her portrait painted." Chandler smirked, bending over the sofa to look at the photo. 

Whilst Ross explained the story of how he happened to have made out with the school librarian, Chandler felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He managed to mask the pain but since he was focused on that he didn't hear what the others was saying as the pain grew in intensity. 

"Well we are having a baby together," Ross ended the arguing as he put his arm around Rachel but it was at that moment when Chandler felt something give and a gush of water dripped between his legs. 

"Erm speaking of having babies..." Chandler gasped. 

Everyone shot their heads around and Monica gasped even louder that he had done. 

"Holy-" Will looked confused. "Dude, you peed!" 

Rachel slapped him over the head, "his water broke, doofus!" 

Will scowled, "did you see what she just did Ross?"

"Now is not the time!" Phoebe shouted. "A baby is on the way!"

"Guys, I can't go the hospital yet, I'm not even OW!" Chandler groaned, bending forward. Monica grabbed a hold of his hand. "At least sit down, honey." 

Chandler nodded and as he did Joey jumped into the apartment. 

"Where's that turke-" he yelped as he slid in the substance on the floor. "Oh my god! What's that!" 

He then noticed Chandler breathing heavily on the sofa, "the baby's coming!"


End file.
